When the Bands Collide
by fairytailotaku246
Summary: The boyband, Drawbridge meet the girlband, The Girls Next Door. Will sparks start to fly between them? Nalu,Gruvia,Gale,Jerza, Rowen coming soon! REDONE FANFIC!
1. Chapter 1

HEY GUYS! ''WHEN THE BANDS COLLIDE'' IS BACK ON AIR! I RETYPED THIS STORY BECAUSE IT WAS A LITTLE CHOPPY BEFORE AND I DIDN'T HAVE MUCH EXPERIENCE WHEN I JOINED THIS SITE. SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, LETS START CHAPTER 1 OF THE STORY!

''Hiya! This is Sherry Blendy with one of the top 5 songs in the nation. Without further ado, this is the song by ''The Girls Next Door'', the breakup song! The music then begun to play as 5 guys sat in the limo listening for the song to start

_It took too long  
It took too long  
It took too long for you to call back  
And normally I would just forget that  
Except for the fact it was my birthday  
My stupid birthday_

I played along  
I played along  
I played along  
Rolled right off my back  
But obviously my armor was cracked  
What kind of a boyfriend would forget that?  
Who would forget that?

The type of guy who doesn't see  
What he has until she leaves  
Don't let me go  
Cause without me, you know you're lost  
Wise up now or pay the cost  
Soon you will know

The song continued to play as Natsu, the lead singer of the band Drawbridge, he seemed intrigued by the lead singer's voice. 'She sounds like an angel' he thought to himself. But shook it off and kept listening to the rest of the song.

_This is the potential breakup song  
Our album needs just one  
Oh baby please  
Please tell me_

We got along  
We got along  
We got along until you did that  
Now all I want is just my stuff back  
Do you get that?  
Let me repeat that  
I want my stuff back

You can send it in a box  
I don't care just drop it off  
I won't be home  
Cause without me, you know you're lost  
Minus you I'm better off  
Soon you will know

You're not livin' till you're livin'  
Livin' with me  
You're not winnin' till you're winnin'  
Winnin' me  
You're not gettin' till you're gettin'  
Gettin' to me  
You're not livin' till you're livin'  
Living for me

You can try, you can try  
You know I know it'd be a lie  
Without me you're gonna cry  
So you better think clearly, clearly  
Before you nearly, nearly  
Mess up the situation that you're gonna miss dearly, dearly  
C'mon

Sooner or later all the guys; Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Jellal, and their manager Laxus were rocking along with the girls on the radio. Almost scaring the cab driver.

_This is the potential breakup song_  
_Our album needs just one_  
_Oh baby please_  
_Please tell me_

This is the potential make-up song  
Please just admit you're wrong  
Which will it be?  
Which will it be?

Lalalalalala  
Lalalalalala  
Lalalalalalalalala.

''Wasn't that so cool!?'' Jason said over the radio. The guys sweatdropped as he suddenly came on air. ''COOOOOOOL!'' he yelled over. ''R.I.P. to the heaphone users.'' Gray said. ''Anyways, Lucy, Levy, Juvia, and Erza will be having a meetup tomorrow at the Southgate Park located in Magnolia around 3:00. So be prepared to have fangirls, guys, and others be DYING to meet them.'' Sherry added as the radio was shut off.

''Man, that girl sounds like an Angel.'' Natsu said fantasizing over Lucy. The guys looked back and forth at him and each other, having a sly grin upon their faces. ''NATSU AND LUCY SITTING IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!'' the guys started teasing the guy who then had pink dusted over his cheeks. ''Nn-nno I do not! I just like her singing.'' He said admittedly. ''Or do you just like _her _Salamander.'' Gajeel said while looking out the window with a grin still on his face. Natsu just ignored him and looked out the window too.

A half hour later they were at their hotel room, the four of them looking in awe with their suite. ''Damn Laxus, you got a pretty good room for us!'' Natsu and Gray said in unison. ''Hey! Stop copying me!'' they both said again. The two then started a brawl in the hotel room, nearly trashing the place. Gajeel and Jellal just sweatdropped as Laxus punched them both in the stomach; both getting KO'ed.

''Ah, dammit. I'mma go to the food place downstairs. See ya.'' Natsu said leaving the room. ''Wait, don't fucking leave without us you douche!'' Gray yelled through the closed door hoping he heard him. But there was no response.

Two hours later, Natsu was done with the buffet and started walking back to the room. ''Man, that's was some good food!'' he said as he rubbed his stomach. Then a girl walked passed him. She had sparkling brown orbs, blonde hair, and a huge rack. 'Woah, she's gorgeous' Natsu thought to himself as a blush rose up to his cheeks. When they passed each other they both looked at each other when one of them wasn't looking, that was Lucy.

'Wait, pink hair? Where have I heard or seen that before?' she thought to herself. She then shrugged it off and arrived at her suite, where her other band members were waiting.

HOW WAS IT? I HOPE IT WAS BETTER THAN THE OTHER ONE! GOODNIGHT MY LUVS!

Song- The potential breakup song: by Aly&amp;AJ


	2. Chapter 2

HEY GUYS! IM SORRY I HAVENT BEEN ON IN A WHILE. IT'S JUST STUFF GOING ON WITH SCHOOL AND MY COMPUTER HAD A VIRUS IN IT. AND TO MAKE THNGS WORST ALL MY CHAPTERS WERE DELETED, SO I HAD TO REMEMBER ALL THE THINGS I TYPED UP. ANYWAYS, IM BACK SO YOUR HIGH DEMAND STORIES WILL BE UPDATED IN ABOUT 2-3 DAYS SO LETS START WITH THIS ONE.

When the blonde finally made it to her room, she opened the door to be greeted by her other band member. Well, at least one of them. "Hi Lu, what took you so long?" A blue haired teen pouted while she put down a new issue of sorcerer weekly. "I'm sorry, I was just so hungry from the traveling you know." She explained.

The girls sat down on the floor while watching a new episode of The Drunken Maiden. "I don't see how Cana cant pass out by drinking so much alcohol." Lucy said as she watched the actress in awe. The main character was currently in a drinking contest against her friend with benefits at the bar; not even showing any recognition that she was gonna pass out.

"Well forget about that, look at this!" another blue haired teen said. The two turned around to see their other band mate that had gotten out of the shower. Juvia. "Juvia has seen the new issue of Sorcerer Weekly, and look. Gray-sama is in this one!" She shoved the book in Lucy's face as Levy stared at her blankly. Lucy took the magazine out of her face and saw a shade of pink. She stared at the page of the 4 guys leaning up on each other laughing and joking around. Only she was actually staring at the pink haired one.

"Levy, Juvia thinks there is something wrong with-" "I saw this guy in the hallway!" She exclaimed really loudly. "Yea. Erza and I were childhood friends with those two guys. Gray and Natsu." She said as she pointed at a guy with pink and a guy with midnight blue hair.

"No way! You and Erza were friends with those guys!" She smiled brightly with stars in her eyes. Until she realized something. "Wait, where is Erza by the way?" She asked while she started looking around. So did the two blunetes.

The redhead walked down the streets of Magnolia. Her phone started to buzz but she rejected the call anyway. When she finally made it to the restaurant, she entered and took a seat in the far back. "Well, while I'm waiting here I should at least get a slice of my favorite cake. As she asked a waitress to come over, the waitress knew who she wa. Before she revealed her to the crowd, she put a finger to her own lips; telling her to be quiet. She nodded, saying she understood. When he came back with her cake, she told the waitress to lean over. "Thanks for not blowing my ." Erza gave the girl a backstage pass to their concert that was next week. She squealed silently as she went to go serve other customers.

Soon enough a ma with hazel eyes, blue hair, and a red tattoo on his eye came and sat down in front of her. She smiled.

"Long time no see. Jellal."

I KNOW, ITS REALLY SHORT. I REALLY DO HAVE TO GO UPDATE SOME OTHER STORIES THOUGH SO UNTIL NEXT TIME GUYS. BYE!


	3. Chapter 3

HEY GUYS! THE NEW CHAPTER FOR WHEN THE BANDS COLLIDE IS FINALLY HERE! YOU WILL BE SUPRISED TOWARDS THE END SO TELL ME HOW YOU REACTED IN THE COMMENT SECTION. ANYWAYS, LETS GO!

"Hey guys. I'm back!" Natsu yelled through the room as he found them playing video games. "Oh, great, flame brain is back." Gray said flatly as he turned on the radio. Surprisingly, hearing something very interesting.

"That's right! Miss Juvia of The Girls Next Door has a little crush. Oh such wonderful love!" Sherry exclaimed on air. "So who do you think it is guys? I personally think its that Gajeel who's caught her heart. Don't you think?"

Concluding her rant, she made the guy with piercings spit out his drink like a water gun...right into Natsu's face. "What the hell metal freak! I just got this new shirt today you dumbass!" Natsu yelled as he and Gajeel got into a brawl.

"So where's Jellal anyways?" Natsu asked as he finished his brawl with his band mate. Gray shrugged and Gajeel rubbed his chin for memory. "Don't, he said he had to go somewhere I think." Gray said as he remembered. ''Oh yea, Ive heard from Levy and Erza earlier today that their going to hangout with us after their performance. You coming?'' the guy asked as Gajeel and Natsu looked at each other. ''I call dibs on Lucy!'' Natsu said as he raised his hand in the air. His bandmates looked at him for a second before they both slapped him in the face for the ridiculous comment.

''And now, here's the guy's new song from their album that just came out yesterday. Yep, that's right ladies, it's now available in EVERY store worldwide. So please dont hurt yourselves.'' Sherry added as the song started to play.

Natsu:

We started off incredible  
Connection undeniable  
I swear I thought you were the one forever

Gray:  
But your love was like a loaded gun  
You shot me down like everyone  
'Cause everyone's replaceable  
When you're just so incapable  
Of getting past skin deep

_Everyone:_  
Guess what, another game over  
I got burned, but you're the real loser  
I don't know why I've wasted my time with you  
You're bad news, a history repeater  
You can't trust a serial cheater  
You're good at hooking up but you suck at love

Gajeel:  
You played me like an amateur  
Then stabbed me like a murderer  
I'm left for dead, another one of your victims  
It's not like you're unpredictable  
But your act is so believable  
I know it's nothing personal, it's just business as usual  
You're good at what you do

Guess what, another game over  
I got burned, but you're the real loser  
I don't know why I've wasted my time with you  
You're bad news, a history repeater  
You can't trust a serial cheater  
You're good at hooking up but you suck at love

Jellal:  
Now I kinda feel bad for you  
You're never gonna know  
what it's like to have someone to turn to  
Another day, another bed  
It's just a game inside your head

Everyone:

Guess what, another game over  
I got burned, but you're the real loser  
I don't know why I've wasted my time with you  
You're bad news, a history repeater  
You can't trust a serial cheater  
You're good at hookingup but you suck at love

Guess what, another game over  
I got burned, but you're the real loser  
I don't know why I've wasted my time with you  
You're bad news, a history repeater  
You can't trust a serial cheater  
You're good at hooking up but you suck at love

Gray:

Your good at hooking up...

You've messed this whole thing up...

Natsu:  
You were such an awesome girl  
But you suck at love, you suck at love

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Erza." The blue haired man said as he gave her a peck on her forehead as soon as he sat down. The red head smiled. "You do know what we're here for right?"she asked as a puff of air came from Jellal.

"Yes, of course I do. Do you think they'll be alright with this though?"he asked while scooting over more next to her since they were in a booth. She blushed slightly of his sudden closeness but ignored it. "Of course they will, because I have a plan and a proposition."she said as she took a bite of her cake.

The guy stared at her for a moment before asking a question. "Do you still have it?"he asked with a slight whisper. She looked at him in a daze for a second until she knew what he was talking about. "Of course I do! I'd never lose such a precious thing to me."she said as she took a small item from her purse and place it down on the table.

It shined brightly and reflected her face off it's shiny metal. He smiled. "Good, because I wouldn't want my future wife loosing her wedding ring."he said as he intertwined his hand into hers while nuzzling his head in her neck. She blushed but then smiled.  
'How am I so lucky to be in love with this guy'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

WHAT'D YOU GUYS THINK. O HOPE ITS GOOD BECAUSE IT TOOK ME A WHILE TO COME UP THE IDEAS FOR THIS CHAPTER. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE GIRLS PERFORMING. THANKS GUYS SEE YOU SOON!


	4. Chapter 4

HEY GUYS! IM BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER OF BATTLE OF THE BANDS! IVE BEEN SO BUSY LATELY SO I JUST HAD TO UPDATE THIS STORY. HIMYM AND THE 2ND GENERATION ILL UPDATE SOONER OR LATER BUT ANYWAYS LETS JUST GET ON WITH THE STORY.

''We are here today in South Gate Park in Magnolia ready to see The Girls Next Door perform a song from their new album.'' Sherry said as she pointed at the stage. ''The girls will be going on stage in a few minutes. But in the meantime I'm going to see my fiance!'' she exclaimed as she dropped the mic and skipped like she was in lala land.

{Mira P.O.V}

''They need to be up in 5!'' a man yelled as he went back to talking in his earphone. I gave him a thumbs up, telling him an 'i got it' and went to go find the girls. 'What was taking them so long?' I asked myself. I opened the door to their dressing room and my mouth went agape. ''What are you guys doing?! You're up in...2 minutes!'' I scolded them lightly as I checked my watch. '

'Sorry Mira, we couldn't figure out what to wear.'' Lucy apologized as with the rest of the girls as they got out of the pile of clothes. I smirked. ''It's ok...NOW GET YOUR ASSES ON STAGE NOW BEFORE YOU SEE DEMON MIRAJANE!'' I warned as they scurried out to the stage. Well, Erza wasn't fazed by it so much.

I know it was a little harsh but how else was I supposed to get them out there?

{Normal P.O.V}

''Now without further ado, give it up for The Girls Next Door!'' the man announced as the crowd went wild and roared.

Song:

Lucy-

Ladies all across the world  
Listen up, we're looking for recruits  
If you're with me, let me see your hands  
Stand up and salute  
Get your killer heels, sneakers, pumps or lace up your boots  
Representing all the women, salute, salute!

Levy-

Ladies all across the world  
Listen up, we're looking for recruits  
If you're with me, let me see your hands  
Stand up and salute  
Get your killer heels, sneakers, pumps or lace up your boots  
Representing all the women, salute, salute!

All of them-

It's who we are  
We don't need no camouflage  
It's the female federal  
And we're taking off  
If you with me, women let me hear you say

Ladies all across the world  
Listen up, we're looking for recruits  
If you're with me, let me see your hands  
Stand up and salute  
Get your killer heels, sneakers, pumps or lace up your boots  
Representing all the women, salute, salute!

Attention! (Salute)  
Attention! (Salute)  
Attention! (Huh!)  
Representing all the women, salute, salute!

Erza-

Sisters we are everywhere  
Warriors, your country needs you  
If you're ready ladies, better keep steady  
Ready, aim, shoot  
Don't need ammunition, on a mission  
And we'll hit you with the truth  
Divas, queens, we don't need no man, salute!

Juvia-

Sisters we are everywhere  
Warriors, your country needs you  
If you're ready ladies, better keep steady  
Ready, aim, shoot  
Don't need ammunition. On a mission  
And we'll hit you with the truth  
Representing all the women, salute, salute!

All of them-

It's who we are  
We don't need no camouflage  
It's the female federal  
And we're taking off,  
If you with me, women let me hear you say

Ladies all across the world  
Listen up, we're looking for recruits  
If you're with me, let me see your hands  
Stand up and salute  
Get your killer heels, sneakers, pumps or lace up your boots  
Representing all the women, salute, salute!

Attention! (Salute)  
Attention! (Salute)  
Attention! (Huh!)  
Representing all the women, salute, salute!

Lucy and Erza-

You think we're just pretty things  
You couldn't be more wrong  
(We're standing strong, we carry on)

Levy and Juvia-

Knock us but we keep moving up (we're moving up, yeah)  
Can't stop a hurricane, ladies it's time to awake (yeah!)

All of them one by one-

Attention!  
Attention!  
Individuals!  
Originals!  
Huh!

All together-

Let me hear you say,

Ladies all across the world  
Listen up, we're looking for recruits  
If you're with me, let me see your hands  
Stand up and salute  
Get your killer heels, sneakers, pumps or lace up your boots  
Representing all the women, salute, salute!

Attention! (Salute)  
Attention! (Salute)  
Attention! (Huh!)  
Representing all the women, salute, salute  
Ladies, the time has come, the war has begun. Let us stand together.  
And remember, men fight great, but women are great fighters

Huh!  
Representing all the women, salute, salute!

The crowd roared with excitement. ''Thanks for coming out here today! We hope you buy our album that is, and get this, available in _every _store...WORLDWIDE!'' Levy announced with cute laced in her words. They all started to take out their phones and call up everyone they knew. ''See you guys soon!'' Lucy exclaimed as the crowd went into more excitement as the girls walked backstage.

{Guys P.O.V}

''Dammit Gray!'' Natsu yelled. ''Now we missed it because of you!'' Jellal scolded him that he didnt get to see Erza. Gray bowed his head down. ''It's not my fault I have this damn stripping problem.'' he said as he started going on his phone.

As soon as they made it to South Gate Park, they got out of the car to be greeted with an empty stage and no crowd. The guys sighed. ''Stop being a bunch of babies. Your men, Act like it.'' Laxus said as he folded his arms over his chest. ''First of all, we're 17. Well, Jellal 19. Second of all, your startin to talk like Elfman.'' Natsu deadpanned. The guys smirked but was responded by a 'shutup'.

{Lucy P.O.V}

We went to the restaurant that wasn't to far away so we just walked. We signed a few autographs and took ALOT of selfies with fans. But what can we do, We're famous after all.'' Man I'm beat. Mira can we go back to the hotel after this?'' I asked her as I saw her nod and smile.

I slumped down on top of the table . I heard a dung come from the entrance and I sat up to look who come through. 'Please don't be anymore fans' I thought to myself. I turned around, thankfully not to fans but 5 men standing at the counter. The they looked back at us.

There was a guy with blue hair but with a red tattoo above and under his right eye. Then there was another one, he had no shirt on but had midnight colored hair. There was a blond and a guy with a bunch of piercings and long black spiky hair, Finally, I saw a guy with...pink hair? Isn't that the guy I saw last night?

I turned around to see the girl's expressions. Levy and Erza's faces were as red as her hair, Juvia had her eyes replaced with hearts, and believe it or not I think I saw Mira winked at the blond haired man. He smirked back at her. Whats up between those two?

''Hiya Laxus! Long time no see huh?'' Mira greeted the man as she walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek. I could see the guys with their jaws to the floor and I couldnt blame them because we had ours like that too. ''WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?''


	5. Chapter 5

HEY GUYS! IM FINALLY BACK AFTER A REALLY LONG TIME! I WILL DEFINITELY BE UPDATING THE REST OF MY STORIES VERY SOON. AND ITS SUMMER GUYS! SO WHO ISNT EXCITED!? ANYWAYS, LETS GET STARTED. IM BACK IN BUSINESS BABY!

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?" both bands yelled. "Mira, I thought you told them already." Laxus said with his eyebrow raised. "Well it doesn't look like YOU told yours either." she deadpanned as he sweatdropped. There was then silence until Juvia spoke up. "Um, so can Juvia and the others know what's going on please?" she asked as Mira and Laxus looked at each other and back at them. "Fine. We were gonna have to anyways." the man said as everyone sat down in the booth.

Gray's P.O.V

I seriously have no idea what's going on right now. I didn't even know Laxus and Mira were dating. Not to mention that she was a model and he was a bass player. And they've known each other for what, almost 10 years now? Most of us here right now basically grew up together. I stopped talking in my head as the woman started talking. She had light blue colored hair that reached down to almost her mid back. It seemed that she talked first person too. And Im also pretty sure that was the same girl that was on the radio too. I had to admit, she was pretty cute and the first person thing made her even more cuter. I mean, not to be a pervert or anything, but look at the size of..."GRAY, ARE YOU LISTENING TO US!?" Laxus said trying to get my attention. I looked up and saw everyone staring at me. Including her. "Y-yea, sorry Just thinking about something. Continue." I said as they started explaining.

Normal P.O.V

"OK, so since all of you are part of worldwide famous bands, the Fairy Tail Company decided the bands should collide for more ratings." Laxus said. They were all wide eyed and Mirajane continued. "Not to mention that bringing you guys together would make you guys to the top if the charts. So it all works out in the end. So while me and Laxus are walking around town, we want you guys to get to know each other better." she concluded with getting up with the man helping her up.

"Tootles! We'll come back in about an hour. And don't worry. The place is secured so fans won't come inside" she said as the two managers walked out the door with a ding. Leaving all of them in silence.

"So...what do we do now?" the pinked haired guy said. After a moment of silence, the blonde got up and started introducing herself.

My name is Lucy Heartfillia. And yes, my father is the one and only Jude Heartfillia but that doesn't matter at the moment. I'm the lead singer of our band and my favorite thing to do is hangout with my friends and work on my novel. And if I could have any power, I'd be Celestial Spirit Wizard because I love the zodiacs. My mom always used to teach all about them to me before she passed away. But anyways, I hope we can all get along."she concluded with everyone staring at her. She was embarrassed so she sat down with a thud.

Then Natsu started to smile. "Well if Luigi did it, I guess I should too!" he exclaimed as Lucy had tick marks on her head. "My name's Lucy you dope! There's no comparison with-" she was about to go on until he turned around and walked up to her. His face inches from hers.

"...Natsu was it? Can you back up Just a little bit please?" pink tinting her cheeks. The others looked at them with awe as Natsu leaned in closer. "There's something about you I cant put my finger on it... " he said as he went closer to her. She was now a tomato in disguise of a teenager. "Now I remember! Your the girl I passed by in the hall the other night!" he said with straight face.

Lucy just stood there with an aura slowly surrounding her. "YOU DID ALL THAT JUST TO REMEMBER ME!?" she scolded him. The others laughed as they looked at the two having their own conversation. "Hey, now that I think about it. Where's Jellal?" Gray asked out loud as everyone turned to him then looked around to find Erza not there either. "Where's Erza? She's gone too." Levy said as everyone looked around.

WELL THATS IT GUYS! WHERE DO YOU THINK THEY WENT? REMEMBER, IF YOU HAVE IDEAS JUST PUT THEM IN THE REVIEWS. BYE!


	6. Chapter 6 PREVIEW

HEY GUYS! LONG TIME NO SEE RIGHT!? OMG PLS DON'T BRING OUT THE PITCHFORKS T_T SO ANYWAYS, AS YOU CAN SEE IVE BEEN PRETTY BUSY LATELY WITH HIGH SCHOOL AND STUFF SO I WONT BE UPDATING ALL THE TIME. HERE'S A PREVIEW FO THE NEXT CHAPTER!

_Last chapter, both bands were collided due to their company getting more ratings. As Laxus and Mira left the band members, there are lots of preparations to do for the band's next gig. There's still one thing out of order though: Where have Jellal and Erza ran off to? Find out next chapter!_


End file.
